


Zed Sees Some Shit

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [25]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: screencaps from screencapped.net





	Zed Sees Some Shit

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net

[](https://imgur.com/AVJKmH3)

[](https://imgur.com/KxOf9JK)

[](https://imgur.com/j9rHvmj)

[](https://imgur.com/dmzVUsf)

[](https://imgur.com/DASGdMd)

[](https://imgur.com/L6v96vQ)

[](https://imgur.com/cE9bWWq)

[](https://imgur.com/P3H2mDq)


End file.
